


Special dance

by pastelkisaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: Every day at her side is special, valuable memories that he’s glad for sharing with her.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Special dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am yesterday and it's my first time writing about them so it's nothing special, but at least I tried...? I guess. I love these two so much, I just had to write something with them sooner or later.

The library in castle Pherae is the biggest collection of books Ninian has ever seen. Tons of information and knowledge right at the reach of her hands, more than she’s capable of reading even if she spent the rest of her days in it. Or at least, that’s how she perceived it.

Ever since she started living on Pherae she has always been astonished at the view of large shelves much taller than her or anyone else, and reading has become a new but enjoyable pastime for her.

Sometimes when reading history books she would ask Eliwood about his knowledge on the matter, and most of the time he would know almost perfectly the history of his homeland, just as anyone would expect. Seeing her interest, he has mentioned his love for books when he was younger and even still at that time, and sharing a peaceful evening side by side and with volumes in hand had become one of Ninian’s favorite ways to spend her day.

Ninian also loved novels and tales, at times of great heroes saving worlds and others about the simple lives of people. Her favorite stories are the ones directed to children, she can remember reading one or two in her childhood but her blurry memory can’t come with any actual thought, reading them now reminds her of calm days and helps her feel relaxed. She would even sometimes read them to Eliwood, who listened to her with a delighted smile, always glad at her enthusiasm. Ninian wondered if she would ever become a mother and will be able to read her favorite tales to her children before bed.

But by far her favorite books are the ones from which she can learn a bunch of new things she could never have imagined before. This statement became more real one day she found an informative text on Pheraen culture and customs, a topic that has always caught her interest in different ways, most of the time being taught about varied manners by Eliwood or people at the castle at first.

One of the things this book covered were festivals and celebrations. Of course she already knew about most of it, and even shyly observed others have fun on them, but a certain section made her interested nevertheless. Entire chapters about dances and tunes to practice in those times, it was something truly appealing for Ninian, and she read all of it in just one day.

“I wasn’t familiar with all the different dances Pheraen practiced…” she mentioned that night to Eliwood before going to bed.

“Hm?” he turned around to look at her “Discovered anything interesting today?”

“Uh-huh” Ninian giggled. She was trying to arrange her hair –getting it all messy while sleeping was more usual than she would like– but Eliwood grabbed the hair tie and helped her with it, kissing her head afterwards. He would sometimes do that, and Ninian would be lying if she said she didn’t love the caress of his hands.

“Care to tell me about it?” his voice always sounded so full of affection.

“Of course”

And Ninian talked about the variety of presentations she learned about that evening, with great emphasis on her thoughts and opinions, alongside her wishes of one day being able to pull them out correctly. When she hinted she would even show it to him, Eliwood flustered, after all this time he still feels embarrassed at the thought of Ninian dancing especially for him.

“To be quite honest, I didn’t really know about most of them” was Eliwood’s response when she questioned him “Some might be more old, so I haven’t had the chance to know about them well”

“The steps did inquire something not recent, yes... “ as a specialist dancer Ninian was surprised that in first place she found something she hasn’t heard about before, but that would be a reason.

“You are even more curious about it now, aren’t you?” Ninian only nodded and laughed slightly when Eliwood knowingly smiled. All the time together has been more than enough for him to read her just like a book.

“I do wish to practice some of them” she said while picturing in her mind the text’s pictures and notes “They seemed glorious and like nothing I currently know, I can’t let this opportunity pass, but…”

“But?”

“I’ll need a dance partner” and there it was, that expression she always made when she intended to ask him for something but won’t say it aloud. Eliwood knew that face well enough to point exactly what she wanted, and he was always unable to say no to the usually reserved Ninian and her requesting eyes, and of course he would without doubt be willing to aid her in each occasion.

“Ninian...you know I’m not good at dancing, right?” she nodded, without looking away.

Admitting that has always been slightly embarrassing for him, Eliwood and his two left feet could barely handle ballroom dances, and even then the delicate and refined Ninian’s guidance helped him more than he wished it did.

“I still remember the times you stepped on my foot last time we danced together” Eliwood knew she just wanted to make him flustered, her giggles at the memory and the embarrassing statement was enough to make his face turn red.

“Don’t even mention it...I apologized a lot”

“You did, but you don’t have to worry, Eliwood” he knew she meant it, and was aware of the pride Ninian felt from guiding him swiftly through a piece despite Eliwood’s inexperience “But I still would like to do it with you…”

“And I would be glad to help you, Ninian....but I’m surprised a skilled dancer like you can be satisfied with such a poor dance partner like me, specially for such a special dance”

“Oh, Eliwood…” Ninian looked at him again, with the most warm smile and bright gaze “It’s not about skill, every dance I perform with you will be a special dance to treasure”

Eliwood smiled back at her, of course Ninian would say something like that, pure honesty and always so caring. Every day at her side is special, valuable memories that he’s glad for sharing with her.

“I feel the same” Eliwood took Ninian’s hand and kissed it, right over the golden and round metal proving their eternal devotion and love.


End file.
